fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
The Great Tigger Detective
In Victorian London, England, a little bird girl's toymaker rabbit father is abducted by a heffalump and a woozle. She enlists the aid of Tigger, the animal world's answer to Sherlock Holmes. The case expands as Tigger uncovers the crime's link to a plot against the Crown itself. Cast: Rabbit (Pooh) - Hiram Flaversham Kessie (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - Olivia Flaversham Stan (and Heff) (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - Fidget ??? - Watson Pooh Bear - Dr. David Q. Dawson ??? - Sherlock Kanga (Pooh) - Mrs. Judson Honest John Worthington Foulfellow (Pinocchio) - Disguised Criminal Tigger (Pooh) - Basil of Baker Street Cat R. Waul (Fievel Goes West) - Professor Ratigan Cat R. Waul's henchmen (Fievel Goes West) - Ratigan's gang Sweet William (Fievel Goes West) and Brown cat (Fievel Goes West) - Two of Ratigan's Thugs Blue cat (Fievel Goes West) - Bill Chula (Fievel Goes West) - Bartholomew Hawk (Fievel Goes West) - Felicia Eeyore (Pooh) - Toby Tiger (An American Tail) - Juggling Octopus Cat on a Drum (Fievel Goes West) - Piano Mouse Horses (Winnie the Pooh - Paw and Order), and Monkeys (The Jungle Book) - Thugs, Sailors, and Bums Papa Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - Bartender Mama Heffalump (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) - Barmaid Owl and Gopher (Pooh) - Frog and Salamander on Bike Tanya (An American Tail) - Miss Kitty ??? - Band Players Nellie Brie and Cholena (An American Tail 3 and 4) - Miss Kitty's sisters Miss Kitty (Fievel Goes West) - Queen Moustoria and Robotic Queen Moustoria Natsy Jack (Winnie the Pooh - Paw and Order) - Bully Mouse Animals (Cats Don't Dance) - The Queen's Audience ??? - Elderly Cranston (Cats Don't Dance) - Mouse with a Crutch Pudge and Danny (Cats Don't Dance) - Child with Mother Sawyer (Cats Don't Dance) - A Client from Hamstead Parts *The Great Tigger Detective part 1 - Kidnapped/"Main Titles" *The Great Tigger Detective part 2 - Pooh Finds Kessie *The Great Tigger Detective part 3 - Enter Tigger *The Great Tigger Detective part 4 - Enter Cat R. Waul *The Great Tigger Detective part 5 - "The World's Greatest Criminal Mind" *The Great Tigger Detective part 6 - The Unusual Footprints/Here's Eeyore *The Great Tigger Detective part 7 - At the Toy Store *The Great Tigger Detective part 8 - Stan and Heff Kidnap Kessie/The Chase *The Great Tigger Detective part 9 - 'There's Always a Chance, Doctor' /The Reunion *The Great Tigger Detective part 10 - Cat R. Waul's Plan *The Great Tigger Detective part 11 - Tigger's Observation *The Great Tigger Detective part 12 - At the Pub *The Great Tigger Detective part 13 - "Let Me Be Good To You" *The Great Tigger Detective part 14 - The Bar Fight/Following Stan *The Great Tigger Detective part 15 - Tigger and Cat R. Waul's Confrontation *The Great Tigger Detective part 16 - Cat R. Waul's Trap/"Goodbye So Soon"/The Queen's Doom *The Great Tigger Detective part 17 - 'We Set The Trap Off Now!' *The Great Tigger Detective part 18 - At Buckingham Palace *The Great Tigger Detective part 19 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 1) *The Great Tigger Detective part 20 - The Big Ben Chase (Part 2) *The Great Tigger Detective part 21 - 'I'll Never Forget You'/A New Case *The Great Tigger Detective part 22 - End Credits; "Goodbye So Soon (Reprise)" Category:The Great Mouse Detective fanfictions